Cinema Snob
The Cinema Snob (Craig Golightly, also known as Vincent Dawn) is the main titular character of the online review series of the same name. He is portrayed by Bradican Jones. The Snob first appeared on his own show on YouTube before switching to his own site before becoming one of the various critic characters at That Guy with the Glasses. Appearance Cinema Snob's appearance remained largely unchanged throughout his career. * Slicked back hair. x * Glasses * Black jacket * Black shirt * Black pants * No shoes * Goatee xx x x Cinema Snob originally didn't posses a beard when he started reviewing but grew one out and has had one ever since. After several years, he shaved his head, which has been his current look for some time now. Personality The Cinema Snob is a very sarcastic person and is, of course, very snobby. He does admit when he really loves a movie, mainly Golden Girl. He also pokes fun at other snobs by pretending to hate Maniac because other critics hate it as well. ''Kickassia'' Cinema Snob was brought to Molossia by the Nostalgia Critic in 2010. He recognized Spoony as Dr. Insano when Spoony shouted that "That was the past." Snob then agreed with the Critic's plan to take over Molossia and charged the micro-nation before the president pulled out a gun, and he retreated. Cinema Snob then prepared for the second attack, by taking off his glasses and putting them back on. Cinema Snob aided in the attack on Molossia which resulted in the country's takeover, and it's renaming as Kickassia, with the Nostalgia Critic as the president. ''Suburban Knights'' Cinema Snob was lured to the Critic's house by a letter stating he won a free car, when it was revealed that the Critic had actually brought them there to retrieve an artifact known as Maliechite's Hand to cash in on it. Cinema Snob refused at first until Critic threatened to fire him. The next day, Cinema Snob arrived for the search dressed as Indiana Jones as they had to be dressed as a quest based fantasy character, justifying how the Indiana Jones films were quest based, and that it was fantasy enough since he survived a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. Cinema Snob then went with Team B to follow the secondary route on the map to Malachite's hand. During the trip, Snob inquired Jew Wario's choice of costume and weaponry, Jareth and a sparkling ball. He also states that he's using a belt for Indiana Jones' whip as he wasn't allowed a weapon on the plane. He defended this choice by stating he could "whip a half a dozen school children's asses with this." The argument ended when Snob yelled, "You belong in a museum!" When Jew Wario pointed out that Indiana Jones' son is Shia LeBouf. Snob's team was stopped by the Cloaks, guardians of the Hand. He then ran away with the others when the leader of the Cloaks fired a blue ball of energy from his bare hands. Snob and his team eventually rush into a playground while running from the Cloaks and fight them there, with Snob taking down one Cloak by using a contraption that slides one back and forth as long as he holds on. He also disarms one and tells him to "prepare to meet Kali... In Hell!" He then slams the sword on the bridge they're on, which doesn't do anything, so he pokes Cloak 1's eyes out and just rushes off. When MarzGurl's about to tumble off of a slide, Cinema Snob grabs onto her and tells her to give him her other hand to pull her up, but she goes for her weapon, losing her grip and falling harmlessly down the slide, with Snob remarking on how silly this all is. Eventually, a mother comes up, demanding the playground for her daughter, so they leave and go to another playground and trick the Cloaks into setting up again while taking off. ''To Boldly Flee'' At some point, Cinema Snob took Luke Mochrie under his wing, mentoring him on Snobbery and becoming friends with him. After Spoony was taken to a lab where Dr. C. Tease and Dr. C. Block were investigating Spoony's odd behavior, they saw through a monitor readout that Spoony's subconscious referred to itself as Ma-Ti before witnessing huge amounts of data being fed into the computer before shorting out. Afterwards, a business man named Prick tried to take Spoony. Snob tried to stop him, but he was stopped, and Spoony was unplugged, creating various inconsistancies and odities throughout the world. After this, Snob went with Sage and Luke to tell the Nostalgia Critic about Spoony being taken and explained how Dr. Tease and Dr. Block went on the run after various laws were broken by both of them. Snob then helped steal equipment from Dr. Insano to turn the Critic's house into a starship, the USS Exit Strategy. They then took off. The Snob took on the role of the weapons operator of the ship. One night, Luke asks Snob on the future of their lives, and Snob promises that their "family" of reviewers will remain together and the two shake on it. Upon saving Spoony from Terl's men, General Zod and Terl quickly commanded that Snob be beamed into their ship, thus capturing him. The Executor takes upon himself to persuade Cinema Snob to join their side. He promises Snob, while also revealing that his real name is Bradigan, his own production team and a chance to create his own actual blockbuster films. Snob is relunctant and begins to consider it. While watching the Hands of Manos with the Executor, the Last Angry Geek appears and attempts to kill the Executor, but his lightsaber deflects the evil Hollywood Executive's lightning onto his face, disfiguring him. In a moment of decision, Snob kills the Last Angry Geek and completely joins the Executor's side. He is then knighted as Darth Snob and is forced to wear a respirating mask due to sever burns from the Executor's spilled coffee (though Snob points out it wasn't that bad and that the mask was unnecessary). Luke becomes obsessed with saving Snob, and learns the way of the Plot to confront the Executor. Once he does so, the Executor orders the Snob to fight Luke. Snob's sudden belief that being a douchebag Hollywood executive is great enrages Luke into attacking him, knocking him down onto the floor. The Executor orders Luke to give in to his rage and kill Snob, much to the latter's surprise. Refusing and referring to his comedian father, Luke is attacked by the Executor's lightning as Snob watches. Luke begs Snob to help him, and he decides to help Luke anyway because the Executor was a dick. His first attempt at retaliating failed, as he was too short and weak to carry the Executor so he just turns him to face a mirror, which reflects the Executor's lightning towards himself. Redeemed, the Snob and Luke returns to the USS Exit Strategy to witness the Plot Hole swallow all of reality. With Insano taking away the ship, Ask That Guy offers to lend his house for what Snob called a low budget Hollywood coke party. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Cinema Snob Category:Brad's Characters